fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Robby
Robby is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Deckhand Loves: Guacamole Hates: Shrimp Robby once lived in the apartments above Papa's Pizzeria. Having spent all his rent money on pizzas, Robby desperately needed a job. He soon found an opening as a deckhand aboard a small shrimp boat for the summer. The voyage went awry when a rogue wave capsized the boat and sent him drifting to an uncharted island. After 3 lonely years, he was spotted and rescued by Captain Cori. Appearance Papa's Pizzeria: In his first appearance, Robby had no hair bandana. His shaved facial hair wasn't shown, making him look younger. His left eye was still normal. His shirt had blue stripes and no anchor symbol. His shoes were light brown with aqua green laces. Papa's Taco Mia! Present: Robby now has a red bandana. He has shaved facial hair, making him appear older. His shirt's sleeves became longer and his stripes are now white with an anchor in the middle. In the bottom of the shirt and at the end of his sleeves, it looks torn. His right eye is now halfway shut. His shoes are darker and his laces are now red. He got a minor tan in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Papa's Bakeria Like all the customers, he is got "Clean-Up". Style B Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Mushrooms (Left and Bottom Right) *6 Peppers (Left) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *Sliced into six pieces Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Pork *Sour Cream *Black Beans *Guacamole *Onions *Loco Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Cherry Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! * Bottom Bun * Onion * Medium Patty * BBQ Sauce * American Cheese * Bacon * Tomato * Pickle * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 BBQ wings *4 Cheese Cubes (Left) *4 Fries (Right) *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Relish *Onions *Ketchup *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Fizzo **Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Cannonball Gum (Chocolate Chips in Other Holidays) **Cherry **Jolly Roger (Cherry in Other Holidays) **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Cannonball Gum (Chocolate Chips in Other Holidays) **Cherry **Jolly Roger (Cherry in Other Holidays) **Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Fudge Brownie *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Shells (Spaghetti in Other Holidays) *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Lemon Herb (No other seasonings in Other Holidays) *5 Mushrooms *4 Glazed Ham (Meatballs in Other Holidays) *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Caramel Apple *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *Blondie, Cherry, Blondie Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round with Chocolate Mousse **Vanilla Icing (Chocolate Icing in other holidays) **Rock Candy (Crushed Peanuts in other holidays) **Blue Star Sprinkles (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) *Red Velvet Long John **Strawberry Icing **Cherrybomb Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) *Blueberry Star (Blueberry Ring in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Rock Candy Papa's Wingeria HD *8 BBQ Wings *4 Cheese Cubes (left) *4 French Fries (right) *Awesomesauce Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Mushrooms (left) *6 Ham slices (right) *6 Meatballs (left) *Regular bake *8 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread with Red Windsor Cheese (Marble Colby Cheese in other holidays) *Pulled Pork *BBQ Sauce *Mushrooms *Fajita Peppers *Bacon *Well-Done *Fries: **Curly Fries **Nacho Sauce **Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria * Traditional Crust * Apple Filling * Apple Filling * Cheesecake Filling * Cheesecake Filling * Spiral Crust (Streusel Topping in other holidays) * Caramel Drizzle (All Over) * Crushed Peanuts (All Over) Ranks Required to Unlock Him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 11 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 42 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 60 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 55 *Paps's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 34 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 34 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 10 Unlockable Toppings Along With Him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Cannonball Gum. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Rock Candy. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Nacho Sauce. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Red Velvet Cake. *In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Cheesecake Filling. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He lost in the first round to Timm in the Pineapple Division. *2012: He earned more votes than Greg and Wally to win the Jalapeño Division. He earned more votes than Tony in the semi-finals but lost to Taylor in the grand final. *2013: He lost to Tony in the second round. However earned enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Mindy in the Dr. Cherry division. *2014: He earned more votes than Allan in the first round but lost to Matt in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Dreamsicle division with Nevada. *2015: He earned more votes than Greg but lost to Rudy in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Blazeberry Division with Tohru. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Robby is playable in Papa Louie 3. Robby must be rescued in Neapolitown. He doesn't need any special Skill to be rescued. His weapon is an anchor, like Captain Cori from Papa Louie 2. His Skill is Climbing. WEAPON: Anchor SKILL: Climbing Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *He is the first and only customer to be absent from more than one game since his debut (Burgeria and Pancakeria). *As the final customer to arrive on Day 2 in Papa's Taco Mia!, Robby is officially the first closer to appear since the "extremely picky" customers were introduced. *His order is almost the same as Hugo's in Freezeria. The only difference being the cup size (Robby's is a small cup while Hugo's is a large cup) *He and Allan were the only closers who debut at Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! * His name and story are similar to Robinson Crusoe. * His Style B outfit in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! is his outfit from Papa's Pizzeria. * His Style C outfit might shows what happens if Robby wasn't rescued by Captain Cori for more than three years, as evidenced by his more aggressive expression and longer facial hair. * In his flipdeck, Calypso Island is seen. * He is the only former closer to like Valentine's Day. * He is one of the few customers who make their debut in a game as a normal customer and then a closer in another, alongside Ninjoy, Akari, Allan and Radlynn. Order Tickets Robby fr.jpg|Robby's freezeria order wingeria robby.png|Robby's Wingeria Order Robby Piratae.png|Robby's Cupcakeria order during Pirate Bash Robby-order-normal-Papa's Cupcakeria.png|Robby's Cupcakeria order Robby Star.png|Robby's Donuteria order during Starlight Jubilee Robby Donut.png|Robby's Donuteria regular order Robby's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Robby's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day Robby's_Cheeseria_Order.png|Robby's Cheeseria Order robbycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Robby's Cupcakeria To Go! order during other holidays Robby Cup.png|Robby's Cupcakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 10.50.58 AM.png|Robby's Bakeria order during New Year. robbysorder.png|Robby's Bakeria Order Gallery Customers.jpg|Robby in line at Papa's Pizzeria. Screen_Shot_2013-06-01_at_8.49.43_PM.png|Robby as a Star Customer in the Pizzeria! 6.jpg|Robby Thumbs Up Robby angry.png|Angry Robby Poor Robby.png|Poor Robby Robbi.jpg|Unlocking Robby in Papa's Pizzeria Robby.png|Robby Robby.PNG|Robby and Mindy are in 3rd place in the Cherry Division in Papa's Next Chefs 2013. robbixy.png|Robby Poor Robby (Old Appearance).png|Robby (old appearance) Hire 5.jpg|Robby in the Pastaria sneak peek Perfect Robby.png|Perfect! Robbypirateperfectfreezeria343245tgdf.png|Perfect! Robby.JPG|Robby robbypasta.png|Perfect order at Papa's Pastaria. mad robby.png|Robby unhappy in the Pastaria Perfect Pasta for Robby.png|Perfect! Perfect Pasta for Robby 2.png|Perfect! Again! Robby isn't really happy.png|Robby is not pleased with his taco Much people.jpg|Much people! Donas_perfectas_para_Robby_y_Clair.png|Perfect for Robby and Clair! Jalapeno winners.jpg|Winners! Winners.png|Flipline Characters Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.07.01.png|Captain Cori and Robby rage. MitchPapaLouie.png|Robby watching as Mitch plays Papa Louie, the game they first appeared in. Robby.png|Unhappy Robby R19.jpg (Donuteria) Robby before star customer.png|Robby Robby Taco Mia Perfect.png|Robby likes his perfect taco! Rescued Robby.png|Rescued! Robby1.png|Robby's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Robby Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Robby likes his perfect cupcakes! Cus.JPG|Everyone from Papa Louie 3 Rob3s.png|PERFECT! RandR.png|Robby and Radlynn talking. extremegaminghd.jpg|Foodini, Mitch, Skyler, and Robby are gaming to da max! hard to do = perfect in pastaria.png R21.jpg robby goes silver with persect wings.png Fan Art Allan and Robby.png Robby and Foxy (result of boredom).png|By Greatness The NightWing Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Robby EDIT BACKGROUND 2.png|Robby Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters